Eyerio
jumping to squish Eyerio |aliases = who |gender = Male |species = Decaclops |status = Who knows if he even counts as a living thing |age = |birth = 32nd of August |zodiac = Satan |town = Mushroom Kingdom |ethnicity = Supposedly Italian |relations = Mario (long lost brother) Luigi (long lost brother) Zario (Fiance) |class = Satanic |weapon = |first_appearance = Super Eyerio World |latest_appearance = unknown ATM |voice = Charles Martinet |element = poison |vulnerable = Zario's Love |abilities = Radioactivity |affiliation = Space }} Eyerio is a radioactive being that is very complex but is fabulous. Description Biography |after seeing Eyerio}}Eyerio is a 10-eyed being who is purple. He isn't even born on a date allowed on Earth, he was born during a rip in space-time and lost there for several years. He became so radioactive that the first person he interacted with, Luigi. Unfortunately, he lost the amount to do this after Luigi became a girl. He has so many eyes that he can see much more of the visible spectrum than normal humans, but still not all colors. He went on a spaceship on a journey to find others like him. Currently, he has only found one, Zario, and they are now in a homosexual relationship as they travel across galaxies searching for more, and are currently engaged. Other than Zario, he has found no one like himself. Physical Eyerio is a human of average size and height. Due to mutation, his skin has been transformed into purple. He wears purple shoes, a purple shirt and hat, and lime turquoise overalls. His eyes are bright green. He has grown eyes everywhere, and his clothes are made to adjust as such. He looks rather similar to Mario, don't you think? Personality , let's kill it and eat it|Himself}}Eyerio believes that he is perfect. As such, he has very high confidence when facing Eyeser, so he cannot be beaten. He can be rather full of himself at times, though. This can lead to situations that can be particularly testing. Abilities He has many abilities, including but not limited to: *Radioactive Mind Blasts *Thunder *Seeing in the dark *Willingly glow in the dark *Become the dark *Burning everything *Jump *Get *And many more! Side effects of being near him Due to him being radioactive, he causes many side effects to the people around him, mainly these 53: #Screaming and yelling constantly, never stopping ever and shrieking and growling and generally being a dick. #Being on the Sun. #Becoming the Sun. #Passing the time day after day with menial distractions while your aging body slowly decays and inches its way toward death. #Depression. #Acceptance. #Thinking it’s Tuesday when it’s Wednesday. #Rock-solid abs. #Emotions. #Punctuating everything you say with clapping. #Teaching Chemistry. #Losing all of your earthly possessions but gaining eternal enlightenment. #Feeling upset when bad things happen to loved ones. #Having more eyes #Giving up soup forever #Standing in a large green room looking at a list of side effects. #Standing up for your beliefs. #Standing still. #Only moving your feet!?!?!?!?! #Incorrect use of punctuation #Understanding exactly what this game is and how it plays and what you do and how you win and then deleting it off your hard drive and doing something else #Playing a video game #Wondering ‘Who?’ #Not wondering ‘Who?’ #Not playing a video game #The ability to smell fear #Thinking you can smell fear #Being better than other people. #Loving yourself just the way you are. #Not experiencing side effects #Turning that frown upside-down. #Not playing a demo #Repeating yourself #Not playing a demo #Repeating yourself #Locked in a bitter struggle with your alter-identity #Repeating yourself #Being Spiderman #Loss of all bodily control #Regaining bodily control #Bodily control remaining the same. #Unable to see the colors blue, orange, and red. #Nausea. #Uncontrollable bleeding from every face. #Breathing heavily. #Breathing. #Making lots of noise with your big fat mouth. #Vomiting #Eating your vomit #Vomiting your vomit #Stop eating vomit bro #Hey why can’t you respect my decisions it’s my life #It’s my life it’s my life So if you experience any of these, please go to your doctor and explain your contact with Eyerio and/or Zario. Gallery EyerioHand.png|Eyerio presenting to zario the giant ring made of spagatti he made for him Eyerioasababy.PNG|Eyerio as a baby Category:Joke Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Family